TBTP: Rise
---- Sound, what art thou? A few weeks passed, and Nisshō learned the extent of the seal weakening. "He's following me..." "Why is he still here..?" "Why does the Soul King want me back?" All of these thoughts clouded his judgement as Nisshō walked down the street one night. As he walked into the park he heard something which made him stop near the recreation center. "Ok..... I know you're there..." he said as he turned to see undercover agents. "Were here to apprehend you Captain Asakura..." The lead agent said as he exited his Gigai. "Well than....... I guess that your going to have to catch me first," N said as he felt his spiritual energy rising. He started to run, feeling his body move with grace and speed, something he hadn't felt in years. "Looks like for the time, the king of step is back," he laughed as he took off. The stealth forces kept following him closely, using the technique he created so long ago. "You know you should be lucky..... you're chasing the one who made flash steps in the first place....." He mused but they ignored him. "Rude much...... well then, Go AWAY!" he screamed and to his shock he blew them back with a spiritually enhanced pulse. "My....Hypersonic Screech?" He wondered as he continued to run. The stealth forces continued to chase him and N jumped up the side of a building, screaming again to knock them back. "I wonder why the Onmitsukidō are after me too....." he wondered as he saw Danzō laughing on the adjacent roof. "That arse" he thought as he turned in the air and when he saw several spells flying he released something he never thought about using before. "Wall.....of.....sound!" he said as he fired some well placed sonic shots to deflect them. "How did he do that, I thought he lost his powers....." One member asked as his was sent back at him. "Looks like someone weakened the seal...." The leader said as he tried to capture the former captain. It was then that the air turned cold. "What now?" Enter the Ice God "Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens.... ," These words scared the Onmitsukidō as they scattered. "Hitsugiya........." Nisshō said with a low growl. He hated the young captain, for an unknown reason and this showed when he dodged the ice dragon and fired a loud and powerful pulse in the direction it came from. "Looks like you remember me.... well then, this makes my job easier, stand down or die," Tōshirō said as he held his sword pointed at Nisshō, who grinned as he took off running in another direction. "Think not boss, I am having too much fun," N said smugly as he fired three short wave shots of sound energy towards Tōshirō who blocked it with three dragons. "Stand down!" He yelled at N again who ignored him, jumping off the roof he landed on using his Hypersonic Screech to stun the young captain at close range before diving down towards the ground. "I will be taking my leave now and Danzō, some help you are!" He said loudly as he took off towards the coast of La Push. "Danzō?" Tōshirō asked as he looked around to see the shinigami laughing at the situation which angered him greatly. "Danzō Hiwatari!!" The Runaway